


Маленькая шалость

by FrauReineke



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, Revolution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauReineke/pseuds/FrauReineke
Summary: В тихом омуте черти водятся, а у Уэльса драконоподобные демоны.
Kudos: 4





	Маленькая шалость

Вы когда-нибудь сравнивали людей с какими-нибудь природными явлениями или катаклизмами? Вероятно, да.  
Речь пойдет об одном валлийце, который выглядел безмятежным, тихим, спокойным, как море, которое копило силы.  
  
Он был похож на цунами.  
  
Да, одно из наиболее смертоносных явлений природы отлично описывало его. Вернее, проявление его гнева. Разрушительного, мощного, который должен накопиться, а потом выплеснуться и смыть все на своем пути.  
Да, может, вы и не поверите, но вечно спокойный Адерин тоже умеет злиться и разрушать. Его братья подтвердят, ибо видели его в бою, видели ярость в светло-зеленых глазах, видели хищный оскал. Казалось, что одним лишь взглядом он мог заморозить даже Ад, не меньше.  
Но он все равно проиграл Артуру, которого воспитывал, которого старался оберегать. Даже дал ему имя того, кого беззаветно любил, возлагая на Англию большие надежды, знал, что он многого добьется в будущем, станет сильным.  
  
И он стал. Но какой ценой?  
  
Не таким Адерин видел будущее Артура, совсем не таким. Валлиец верил, что его младший брат станет надежным, сильным и преданным, что он будет походить на легендарного короля, в честь которого назван, но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться.  
  
Кровь, завоевания, бои насмерть, подчинение с помощью насилия — вот сила Англии, с помощью которой он прослыл великим.  
  
...медноволосый мотнул головой, отгоняя от себя ненужные воспоминания о прошлом и по привычке потер шею, где «красовался» шрам после присоединения Уэльса к Англии. Артур отрезал Адерину язык и вырезал голосовые связки, когда не смог добиться признания от упрямого валлийца и решил таким образом его заткнуть, чтобы тот не смел больше язвить и перечить ему.  
  
Но эффект оказался не слишком долговечным.  
  
Голос, как и валлийский язык, восстановился, но от сарказма со стороны Уэльса Артуру избавиться не удалось. Редкий, но емкий и бьющий по больному, как… стрела.  
  
Адерин потер глаза, немного надавив на внутреннюю часть век, пока его братья опять выясняли отношения между собой. Кажется, пятый раз за день? Или же четвертый? И как он только не сошел с ума, живя с ними? Магия, не иначе.  
  
— Да что б ты сдох в канаве, чертов англикашка! — ирландец все-таки не выдержал долгой беседы с Артуром и уже схватился за первый попавшийся предмет, коим была ни в чем неповинная настольная лампа, желая кинуть ее в «жалкого англикашку», но его остановил шотландец, схватив за запястье, да так, что Джек поморщился от боли.  
  
— Прекратите уже лаяться, как собаки подзаборные, честное слово, — Алистер уже начинал закипать. Это было прекрасно видно по его выражению лица и убийственному взгляду.  
  
— Так ты за него?! Не ожидал от тебя такого предательства..! — начал было опять Ирландия, но его перебил валлиец.  
  
— Братец Eire, хватит уже. Изменить-то ты ничего не изменишь, а лампу будет жалко, — медноволосый встал с кресла, мягко разжал стальную хватку шотландца и вернул «снаряд» на его законное место.  
  
— Вот, только Breatain Beag меня понимает! Ему бы я что угодно простил! — сгоряча говорит Джек, обиженно поджав губы и начал растирать пострадавшее запястье.  
  
— Его, в отличие от тебя, даже прощать не за что, — шотландец отвесил слабую оплеуху «рыжику» и плюхнулся на диван, — Даже Артур согласится. Верно же? — он переводит взгляд темно-зеленых глаз на англичанина, который, как ни странно, молча попивал свой любимый чай.  
  
— Его можно простить хотя бы за то, что он не скандалит, как вы, — Англия совершенно спокойно поставил чашку с блюдцем на стол, всем своим видом показывая, что он уже устал от общества «поехавших» братьев и желает вернуться в свой родной кабинет, где более-менее тихо и спокойно.  
  
— Приятно слышать, что вы меня цените, но не боитесь, что я и впрямь что-нибудь учиню после вашей похвалы, будучи уверенным в своей безнаказанности? — Адерин усмехнулся и обвел взглядом всех присутствующих, ожидая ответа, которого он не услышал, — Просто шутка, — он мягко улыбнулся, прикрыв светло-зеленые глаза, и ушел к себе.  
  
Да, он отличный лжец.  
  
_Скоро цунами обрушится на головы его братьев._ _Очень скоро._  
  
И вот, Адерин сменил свой привычный строгий костюм на простые футболку, ветровку и джинсы, а в большой сумке лежали баллончики с краской, валлийские флаги, спички и зажигалки. Длинные медные волосы были собраны в низкий небрежный пучок, нижнюю часть лица закрывал респиратор.  
  
**Пора.**  
  
Он вместе с другими валлийцами бежит по направлению к замку Кардифф, закрашивая по дороге указатели, объявления на ненавистном английском языке, который вытеснил его родной.  
Даже нет.  
_В ы р в а л_ валлийский язык.  
Вырезал.  
Почти уничтожил, вырезав голосовые связки, чтобы наверняка.  
Но не тут-то было. Валлийцы так просто не сдадутся.  
  
Бледное лицо Уэльса раскраснелось, а губы растянулись в довольной ухмылке. Время захватить крепость, как в старые времена, только без кровопролития.  
Валлийскую республиканскую армию сейчас не остановить.  
Кардифф захвачен.  
  
Адерин стоит на вершине башни, где развевается злополучный Юнион Джек, а на него снизу смотрит младший брат. О, он зол и растерян, какое прекрасное сочетание.  
Уэльс... нет, **Cymry**. **Cymry** срывает флаг Великобритании и заменяет его на _свой_ флаг, с тем самым драконом.  
  
— Ты же простишь мне мою маленькую шалость, Lloegr? — кричит ему Адерин, насмешливо улыбаясь, а в лукавых светло-зеленых глазах плясали чертики. Хотя, их можно назвать полноценными демонами.  
Наконец, злополучные чужие флаги были сожжены, а на их местах красовались бело-зеленые с красным драконом в центре.  
  
**Шалость удалась**  
Цунами все-таки нанесло свой удар.

**Author's Note:**

> "В 2005 году группа под названием «Валлийская республиканская армия» ворвалась в Кардифф Кастл и заменила все «юнион джеки» на валлийские флаги, а трофеи церемониально сожгла в городке Килмери, заодно закрасив в округе все указатели на английском языке. Так что валлийский ультрарадикализм продолжает существовать до сих пор".
> 
> Эх, мой 2015 год с гиперфиксацией на Уэльсе :")


End file.
